A little bit of hope
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Eyes is deathly sick and has to live until Christmas if he's gonna survive! But Kanon's got a plan to make that possible. Will Eyes die? Or will there be a little bit of hope?
1. Chapter 1

I know: Isn't it kind of late for a Christmas fic? And no, no it isn't. at least, not this one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own.

In the window of a large house, we see a doctor sitting next to a bed, where a small child sleeps. The child's light purple bangs cover his pale face, his breaths are harsh and labored. The navy blue comforter is pulled up to just below his neck. The child shivers.

The doctor, a balding man who appears to be in his late sixties, packs up his things and exit's the room. On the other side he is met by the child's mother and her dearest "friend". The mother wears a hopeful, but questioning look. The doctor sighs and shakes his head 'no', sadly.

The woman's expression drops; she is now on the verge of tears, but she fights them back, for now. The two women follow the doctor to the front door. A slightly bigger child watches, his orange bangs slightly cover his olive colored, cat-like eyes.

The doctor walks out the house; he pauses when he reaches the porch. He then turns to the two women.

"Please," the child's mother pleas, her lavender hair pulled up into a bun. "Is there anything more we can do?"

The doctor sighs and shakes his head 'no' again. "I'm afraid I've done all that I can."

The woman's eyes are now burning, and the urge to cry is great. Her companion pulls her close; the woman's brunette colored hair is short, and she hugs he friend tight, trying to comfort her.

"But," the doctor continues, looking the taller woman in the eye. "If he can make it to Christmas, I think he'll make it."

The child's mother pulls away and goes back into the house, the tears streaming down her face. Olive eyes watch her go into the bedroom. His attention goes back to his mother who continues to speak with the doctor. What they are saying, he can not hear, he decides to instead to simply watch.

"I'm sorry." the doctor says to the brunette known as Evangeline. "Merry Christmas." with that he leaves.

Evangeline heads back inside and shuts the door to the snowy, night air. She walks down the hall, and only pauses a moment to glance at her son, and then continues walking to Lydia's bedroom. Kanon silently follows. Evangeline opens the door and enters. She sits next to Lydia on the bed, and places her arm around her.

Kanon stands in the door way, a questioning look on his face. Lydia finally collects herself and turns to Kanon. Kanon can take it no longer and starts.

"Is Eyes going to be okay?" he questions.

Evangeline notices Lydia's hesitation and replies. "You know Eyes' sickness?"

"You mean the one that makes it so he can't walk?" Kanon asks and is confirmed by a nod from Lydia.

"Yes. Well, you see, he has been sick for a really long time, and has been fighting hard…" Lydia's unable to continue, less she begins to cry again.

"But it seems he's giving up." Evangeline finishes.

"But-" is all Lydia can choke out.

Evangeline gave a nod. "But if he can make it to Christmas, he'll be alright."

Kanon nodded in understanding and left. A few minuets later he's bundled up, and heads outside. He glances at Eyes' window and starts off in his work.

Hmm... what is Kanon planning? Review to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Just so you guys know, my computer crash, again, and so it might take longer to update, but not much! Don't you just love smart phones?

**DISCLAIMER**: it is monkey see, monkey do. You see I no own, you do NOT sue. Simple, no?

Reviews:

bbkid14: Hmm... Will Eyes make it to Christmas? Or is it too late? review to find out!

Kanon walked into Eyes' room, and looked at the sick one. He appeared to be asleep. Kanon removed his gloves and rubbed his hands to warm them up. He blew on them and rubbed them some more as he crossed the room, and over to Eyes. He looked at Eyes' pale face and became even more determined to make this work.

"Eyes! Eyes! Wake up! There's someone important here to see you!" Kanon said as he shook Eyes awake. Eyes sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand.

"Wha? Wh-who?" Eyes asked confused. Kanon walked across the room and to the window. He grabbed the string of the blind and pulled it up promptly, revealing a snowman. The snowman wore a black fedora, a pair of sunglasses, and a stripped yellow and powder blue scarf. The snowman's arms were by his sides and he had a friendly smile on, and a pipe in his mouth.

"This is Snowdan. He comes from a far away place. Say hi to Snowdan, Eyes." Kanon said, standing next to the window.

Eyes laughed as he waved at Snowdan. "Hi Snowdan!" he giggled.

Kanon crossed the room and sat next to Eyes. "Would you like to hear about where Snowdan comes from?" Eyes nodded, his light purple bangs lifting of his fore head slightly.

"Alright, well, you see, Snowdan comes from a magic kingdom, ruled by princess Hiyono. And everyone was happy, because as long as she had her smile, the kingdom was safe.

"One day princess Hiyono invited Eyes, Kanon, and Snowdan to the castle to play."

"Hey! That's you and me!" Eyes interrupted.

"Yes, now let me tell the story." Kanon said with a smile, and Eyes nodded.

"Now then, Where was I? Oh Yes…

**(A/N: This is where the story continues, but instead of being in the bedroom with Eyes and Kanon, we're gonna follow where they go in Kanon's story, k? I'll let you know when we're going back to the bedroom.)**

Kanon pushed the wheel chair Eyes rode in up the ramp and towards the castle.

"So what's the princess like Snowdan? Is she nice?" Kanon asked, looking at said man-er-snowman.

"Princess Hiyono is a sweet, kind girl, who looks forward to meeting you two." Snowdan replied.

"Really?!" Eyes asked, his brilliant blue eyes wide.

"Oh, yes. She's heard so many stories she just had to meet you in person." Snowdan said with a smile and a chuckle at the younger boy's expression.

They finally made it to the castle, and were greeted by servants who didn't look much older than Kanon and Eyes.

"The princess awaits your arrival! Please go right on in." The one with pinkish/redish hair, that was spiky, said.

"Thank you." The snowman said in his deep voice. He then turned to Eyes and Kanon. "Before we continue, let's make this walk from here to the throne room a bit quicker."

"How can we do that?" Kanon asked.

"We can't, but Eyes can." Snowdan said, looking at Eyes. Eyes and Kanon exchanged confused looks.

"How?" Eyes asked.

"Why, simple. By changing your wheelchair into something a bit more useful." Snowdan said with a wink.

"Okay, but how?" Eyes asked,getting a bit annoyed. How could he do what was being asked if he didn't know how?

"By using this." Snowdan said, placing his index finger on Eyes' head.

"huh?" Was the answer the snowman received.

"Oh! I get it! He's telling you to picture what you want your wheel chair to turn into."

"and then, believe that it will, and it will." Snowdan added.

"O-okay. I'll try." Eyes said timidly. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, his wheel chair began to glow and it turned into a small train, one big enough for them to ride in. Eyes sat in the front, able to steer the train.

"Woah!" Eyes said in amazement.

"You did it Eyes!" Kanon said encouragingly.

"yep! Now get on!" Eyes said.

On Kanon and Snowdan got, and off the train rode. It went through the halls and through a large kitchen, where lots of kids were cooking. Eyes waved to one with brown hair and eyes to match. Once they finally entered the throne room, they stopped in front of princess Hiyono. The train turned back into a chair. The smiling girl stood up and walked down the steps of the throne to greet them.

**(A/N:Back to bedroom.)**

Kanon got up and headed towards the door. He had just set his hand on the door knob when Eyes spoke up.

"Hey! What about the story? What does Princess Hiyono say? You can't just leave it like that! Come back and tell some more!" Eyes half whined, half demanded. Kanon smiled.

"But, Eyes, it's getting late, and I need to take a shower-" Kanon started, but was interrupted by Eyes.

"Take it later." He stated, really wanting to know what happens next.

Kanon walked back over to Eyes and pulled the covers up to the small boy's neck. "Tomorrow." He said softly, setting the blanket down on the little ones small frame. "Right now, you need to get some sleep."

"Promise you'll tell me more tomorrow?" Eyes asked with a yawn.

"Promise!" Kanon said, which seemed to satisfy the younger, because he turn to lay on his side, cuddle up into a ball, and swiftly fall asleep. Kanon brushed a few of the little ones bangs out of his face, and lightly kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Eyes." he whispered in the sleeping ones ear and left the room.

How was that? Sorry, kind of left off on minor cliffy, but, meh, who cares? You do. (Grins) So 1 review or no update!


End file.
